


MakoHaru #3

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Play, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Peeing in Strange Places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs





	MakoHaru #3

It was one of those nights. Makoto lied curled up with Haru in their warm bed as a storm raged outside. The rest of their apartment was cold, but it made no difference when they were snuggled up together as they were. 

As a crash of thunder sounded outside, Makoto shifted closer to Haru, trembling violently as Haru stroked his back. 

“Makoto, it’s alright. We’re safe inside,” Haru said gently before pushing a stuffed bear into Makoto’s arms and a binky between his lips, pleased when the other took both immediately. 

As the rain picked up, Haru could only rock his boyfriend in an attempt to calm him as Makoto squeezed the bear and whimpered. As they lied there together, Haru noticed Makoto’s shifting seemed to be a bit more animated than usual and then he saw it, the brunet nervously squeezing his groin for no longer than a moment, but he caught it.

“Makoto,” Haru called quietly, causing green eyes to snap up to him. “Are you alright?”

Makoto bit his lip and nodded quietly, though his hips continued to move as his thighs rubbed together. Haru knew this would take a bit of coaxing and kissed Makoto’s forehead. 

“Are you sure?” Haru asked gently. “Did you have too much to drink earlier?”

Makoto looked away and allowed himself to hold his crotch. There was no point in hiding his need if Haru knew. 

“Do you need to make water, Makoto?” Haru asked softly. “Do you need to use the potty? You know we didn’t put a diaper on you tonight, so if you need to let something out you have to tell me.”

Makoto looked at Haru and nodded quietly. “I need to go potty, Haru. It…it’s gonna come out,” he whined. 

Haru gently hushed Makoto and pulled the blankets back to walk his boyfriend to the bathroom, but Makoto only curled up and continued to hold his groin. 

“I…I have to make weewee now,” Makoto said softly, trembling. 

“Just hold it a moment,” Haru urged, but Makoto shook his head. 

“I can’t, Haru. I’m sorry,” he whispered.

Haru kissed Makoto’s head and retrieved a deep, plastic bowl that had been purchased for their bedroom for this very reason. It seemed lately that Makoto had been wetting the bed less and less, but when he needed to go, he needed to  ** _go_**  and there was little they could do for it if he wasn’t wearing a diaper. 

Like he had several times in the past few weeks, Haru coaxed Makoto to lie on his side on the edge of the bed and pulled his pajama bottoms down to expose his limp penis. 

When he saw the bowl, Makoto trembled as he held back his urine, knowing he’d soon get to relieve himself and he didn’t have to wait very long as Haru quickly held Makoto’s flaccid length over the bowl. 

“Makoto, it’s ok,” he assured his boyfriend. “Go weewee for me now, ok? Let it out.”

Makoto released a soft cry as he was granted permission, immediately beginning to urinate. The sound of his water splashing against the plastic filled the room, as did Makoto’s sounds of relief as his bladder deflated. Even as he lied on his side, Makoto’s thighs trembled as he allowed every drop he’d long held in to rush to freedom. 

When he finally finished, the bowl was nearly halfway full and Haru smiled lovingly at him. 

“I’m going to take care of this and when I come back, I’ll diaper you. I have a feeling you’ll be needing it tonight.”


End file.
